Romeo and Juliet
by rokunami
Summary: No one understood Namine, and neither did I. She was a mystery, and I needed to figure her out. Maybe being in Romeo and Juliet will bring us together, or maybe not. RoxasXNamine small RoxasXOlette and SoraXKairi Roxas' POV
1. Act One:Auditions

**Act One: The curtain rises, there is an applaud throughout the audience. Hands shaking in the backstage. Leading actor takes a breathe and walks out to the stage, thinking of the beautiful blue eyes. **

KhKhKhKhKhKhKhKhKhKhKh

She sat in the corner by herself, like she did everyday in Drama Class. She was so quiet, no one talked to her, all she did was sit in the corner and draw. But she was the greatest actress I had ever seen. She had so much emotion on the stage, a voice like an angel, and she was beautiful. And then when her scene was over she would sit down in her seat, and then continue to draw. Her name was Namine Yakudo, her family was the richest people in all of Destiny Island. Her father was Tsuda Yakudo, owner of the Yakudo Company of clothing. Everywhere you looked you saw people wearing their clothes, even myself.

Everybody but Namine Yakudo. She wore a plain white dress with her hair sitting neatly on her shoulder, and her shiny blue eyes focused on the sketchbook she had. I believed that no one liked her because they were intimidated of her. She was the only child of Tsuda, and most likely she would own it when she was older.

She had caught me staring at her when she was drawing, I just blushed and looked away. A small smile, you could barely notice it, plastering on her face. Then she went back to drawing, and I looked at her again. There was something about her...she was so tranquil so, passionate. And yet I seemed to be the only one who could see that.

"Hey Rox, what are you staring at?" My twin brother, Sora said nudging me with his elbow. I shook my head and looked at him smiling. "Nothing." I said. Sora rose an eyebrow and looked forward.

"Okay children, class has begun!" Mrs. Sunada said clapping her hands together. I hated drama class, just because I hated acting. I hated acting, dancing, and of course singing. I was athletic, not dramatic, and I was forced in this class so I could keep my grades up and stay on the football team. I wasn't the best student, and I wasn't the worst. I could get passing grades, but this class was an easy A so I had to take it.

"So today are the auditions for our new play, suggested by our student Kairi," she said pausing and allowing to Kairi stand up and bow. That was Sora's girlfriend, and they were some pair, but they were too cute for me to watch. "It is original, and it is a beautiful play about love and hatred!"Mrs. Sunada said smiling. There were some cheers and some moans, especially from the guys. I shuttered, tights and olden day talking.

"Now we will go in alphabetical order, starting with A!" Mrs. Sunada said. I moaned and sunk into my seat. Sora looked at me, and we both were frightened. Our last name was Atuko, the only kids in the class with the letter A in it.

"So first it will be...Roxas." the teacher called. Why couldn't the R be behind the S?

I walked up to her and grabbed the script, and then walked up to the stage. "Read Act 2 Scene Two!" Mrs. Sunada said, the smile still on her face. I flipped the pages and read the words in my head. I looked to the other students and coughed.

"Uhm. But, soft! What light through yonder window breaks? It is the east and Juliet is the sun. Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon. Who is already sick and pale with grief, that thou her maid art far more fair then she: Be not her maid, since she is envious; Her vestal livery is but sick and green and none but fools wear it; cast it off." I read outloud, my face already red, and then I looked up at everyone.

"Thank you Roxas, that was...beautiful!" the teacher said, wiping away a tear. I looked at Namine Yakudo, who was looking at me smiling. She would sure get the part of Juliet, she was beautiful and the best actress in the school. I walked down to my seat, and saw Sora who was smiling.

"Great job bro!" He smiled.

"Sora, you're next!" Mrs. Sunada said, her smile still on her face. Sora gulped and looked at me, getting up and walking to the stage. I sat down and felt stares at me. I heard Tifa whisper to Tidus, "Woh, I didn't know Roxas Atuko was an actor! He was good!"

I looked at Namine, who was still looking at me, and she blushed and looked away. I was the one to smile to myself that time.

We went through all the students, first my girlfriend Olette Sino went up, who was sort of good but I was waiting for Namine, who would sure enough get the part of Juliet. "Okay, Namine!" Mrs. Sunada said, still smiling though I never saw her not smiling. Namine put her sketchbook on her chair and walked up to grab the script.

"Act 3, Scene 2 please Namine." Mrs. Sunada said. Namine quickly found the place and smiled to herself. I gulped as I heard her soothing voice begin.

"What storm is this that blows so contrary? Is Romeo slaughter'd and is Tybalt dead? My dear-loved cousin, and my dearer lord? Then, dreadful trumpet, sound the general doom! For who is living, if those two are gone?" Namine spoke, then looking at the teacher. Again the tears came in Mrs. Sunada's eyes. She could be the drama queen in this class.

"Beautiful. Everyone give Namine a hand!" Mrs. Sunada said, and everyone did so. Namine left the stage without another word, and like I thought she would, she began to draw.

**KhKhKhKhKhKhKhKhKhKh**

"Hey Roxy!" Olette, the brown haired girl with green eyes, said running to me and hugging me. I kissed the top of her head, her hair always smelled like strawberries, and I could say I liked her. Not love, I never learned to say the word 'love' and I didn't plan to either.

I had never actually been in real 'love.' Love was crap people made up, along with soal mate and all that crap.

Love was over rated in my book. Who needed love when you had friends, great parents that let you do whatever you want, teachers that let you get away with stuff because your the captain of the football team, a great girlfriend, and of course looks. I was probably the best looking guy in school, though I didn't think so but everyone told me. I was probably the king of the school, I probably controlled everyone.

That is except for Namine Yakudo. It wasn't because shes rich, or shes cute.

Its because I couldn't understand her. Her mind caught me off guard, you never knew what the hell she was thinking. Her actions were hard to communicate with, she never did anything but draw. Her personality was the biggest thing I couldn't understand.

She was so quiet, yet so loud. She never cried when people would stare at her and make fun of her for no apparent reason, she just smiled and walked away. She had never spoken to anyone, yet everyone seemed to know her.

She was a mystery, and I would never figure her out.

"Roxas, did you hear what I just said?" Olette asked, as I was thinking of Namine Yakudo.

"I'm sorry, I'm just worried about that math test. I think I failed...again." I said, smiling at her. I wrapped my arm around her waist, and we walked towards our table with all our friends. We were considered 'popular' and not the bad popular, the okay popular. Some of us were bitches, some of us were nice, and some of us were undecided.

Sora, my twin, was the captain of the basketball team. We were both captains of a team, both very athletic.

Kairi, Sora's girlfriend, was the co-cheer leading captain. She was nice, yet she was an over achiever, a Mary Sue I think they call. She had everything done right and she was never wrong. You could see why whatever she wanted to do, she got to do.

Riku, our friend, was okay. He was on the football team with me as the receiver, he is super fast. He could be rude and obnoxious, and he lied a lot but he could be cool sometimes.

Selphie, she's a cheerleader to. She is always nice, but she had a big mouth, if you told her a secret then everyone would know.

Olette, my girlfriend, is the cheerleading captain. She is nice, could be rude to people she didn't like.

Hayner, my best friend. He has a crush on Olette, but said I could have her since she liked me anyway. I felt bad and told him I didn't need her, and he said it was fine. He wasn't mad, and at the end of the day...he was still Hayner.

Pence, the chubby boy. He liked to film, take pictures, and do anything digital. He always took pictures of all of us and put them in the yearbook.

"So anyway I was saying that you are definitely going to get the part of Romeo. Were you ever in a play?" Olette asked, as we sat down with our friends. I shook my head and took my pizza taking a bite of it. "Are you sure, you sure were great up there! Mrs. Sunada was crying." Olette said.

"Nope." I said, smiling at her.

"Hey Quarter Back." I heard someone call from behind me. People had many nicknames for me. Roxy, Blondie, Blond Kid, Quarter Back, and Rox. I saw the red head Axel, who was also on the team. "Yah?" I asked standing up.

"Coach told me to tell you that we have practice tomorrow." Axel said.

"Kay thanks." I said.

"Oh and great play last night. I don't know how you did it, but the crowd went wild." Axel said, giving me a high five.

"I know, so I'll see you at practice?" I asked. He nodded. "Bye Rox!" he said walking way towards his girlfriend Larxene, who was also on the cheer leading team. Larxene hated Olette for being captain, and for Larxene loosing by only one point which didn't make sense because there were twenty four girls, and twenty five votes, so she had accused Olette of cheating.

I sat back down next to Olette, and saw my pizza was gone. "Okay who took it?" I asked all of them. We all laughed as we saw Sora with sauce on his face, and my pizza hanging out of his mouth. I laughed and shook my head looking at my empty plate. I wasn't hungry anyway.

"So we all know Roxas is going to be Romeo in the play huh!?" Kairi exclaimed, and everyone nodded. I blushed and looked down. "No, I'm not." I said.

"Dude, you made Mrs. Sunada cry!" Riku said.

"Yah and Riku was crying too!" Selphie giggled, making everyone laugh and Riku mad.

"But seriously, Roxas if you get it, it will just make you higher up in the school. Think about it Roxas, the Quarter Back on the football team, and the king in Drama class." Pence said. I shook my head and chuckled. "How is that good?" I asked.

"Look Rox, its cool to be in drama, more girls will like you." Sora said.

Olette rolled her eyes. "She doesn't need girls, he has me." She smiled, putting her head on my shoulder.

I felt crystal blue eyes staring at me from a distance. I turned around and saw her. She smiled and continued to draw. I turned back around and smiled, she was still a mystery but I was going to solve this mystery.

KhKhKhKhKhKhKhKhKhKh

**A new story, I will work on my other one soon. But remember, happy reviews make happy authors, happy authors write your stories faster. **


	2. Act Two: Backstage In His Mind

**Act Two: He begins to speak, the audience watching him. He looks towards the backstage to see her smiling at him, and then he knew he was going to be fine, and maybe he wouldn't mess up _that _badly. **

KhKhKhKhKhKhKhKhKhKhKhKh

"Roxas Atuko, please report to the P.E. office." the intercom called, echoing all over the school. I smiled to myself, lucky me. I was getting out of a test, which of course I hadn't studied for. I looked up at my teacher, who nodded and turned back to the board. I stood up, grabbing my books, and walking out of the class, hearing a bunch of murmurs saying, "Lucky."

I walked down the hallway with my hands in my pockets, and my eyes on the ground. I heard footsteps walking towards me and my head jolted up.

Namine Yakudo, damn I couldn't get away from her. Our eyes met, and I saw her mouth twitch. We walked past each other without a word, and I smirked to myself. Well that was a start. I could see she was going to smile, but then stopped herself for some reason.

I looked down, still thinking of her, and her eyes. Wait, I had a girlfriend, Olette. We were happy together, we were perfect together! I was the Quarter Back on the football team, and she was the head cheerleader! It was like a fairytale in a book.

I finally got to the P.E. office, where my coach sat at his desk. "Hey Blondie." he said not looking up at me.

"Hey Cid." I said, sitting down across from him. It was silent for a few minutes. I knew he would speak, but right now he was doing paperwork. He did this a lot, when I first joined the team and he didn't say anything, he was making me anxious. I leaned back and yawned, still thinking about those beautiful blue eyes. I saw her whole body and face, her hands behind her back. I was going to speak, but she put her finger to her lips and smiled.

"Blondie, did you hear me?" Cid asked, interrupting my daydreaming. I had been dozing out a lot these days.

"Sorry Cid, I was thinking of that math test this morning, I think I failed." I said, the same lie I had told Olette earlier. Seems like the lies just slip out so quickly, it wouldn't be long before I made up more lies that got me in a bit of trouble.

"Anyway I was saying, I was thinking about the game coming up on Friday. Who do you think should be receiver? Riku or Demyx? I mean, you do make the plays that win the game, so I thought you could decide." Cid asked rubbing his head.

"Well Demyx, Friday is his hyper day. He runs faster, well way faster, then Riku." I said, smiling. Cid nodded, and began to erase and write things that I really cared less about. "Great, great. So thats not all I called you here for." he said. I rose an eyebrow and waited for him to say something. "So, how have you been? You seem a little off, and I need you to be okay for the game. We can't afford to lose this next game, against Twilight Town. They've only lost 4 games, and we lost 5, this is important."

I thought about it for a second, I was fine, but I did have things on my mind. Cid had told us if we ever had stuff on our mind, or stress, that we needed to tell him. He was strict, but he was also caring. He wanted to win as much as we did, so he was more like a counselor at these times.

I didn't know if I should tell him about Namine, but it didn't really matter. "No Cid, I'm fine. I just keep daydreaming, thats all." I said.

Cid rose an eyebrow. "Alright then, but no daydreaming at the game. Got it?" he asked. I nodded, and picked up my books leaving the room. The bell rang, and I smiled. No test, no problem. It was the end of the day, and since it was Tuesday Olette and the girls had practice, and I would walk home with some kids from the team.

I waited by the gate, holding my books and one of my headphones to my ipod in my ear.

"Hey Rox!" I heard someone call, I looked over and saw Demyx next to Axel, waving. I walked over and we walked out of the school.

"So Roxas, are you still with Olette?" Axel asked, he didn't hate Olette, it was just that Larxene would always complain about her. I just nodded. "Well, me and Larxene broke up. It wasn't working out, yah know?" he asked.

Demyx smiled, as some girls waved to him, giggling. The girls thought Demyx was the cutest thing ever. I laughed and looked over as the girls, almost fainted. I honestly thought Demyx was gay, nothing was wrong with it though. He just seemed like it, and I never heard him talk about girls, or ever going out with one.

"Yah I know." I finally replied.

"She took it hard. She is going to kill someone." Demyx said, matter of factly.

"As long as it isn't me, I'm fine." Axel said, smiling. I laughed looking at the ground, that is until I saw a baby blue cell phone lying on the ground. "Wait guys." I said, stopping them and picking the phone up.

"What is it?" Axel asked, becoming inpatient. He never really was the patient one.

"Its a cell phone." I said, opening it up to see the screen. To my surprise it said the persons name on it, and I laughed to myself. 'Namine Yakudo.' I shook my head, and went through the phone, maybe I would find a number to her house.

"Who's is it?" Demyx asked.

"Namine Yakudo." I said looking at the two.

"Oh you mean the quiet girl that sits by herself all the time, and everyone thinks she is weird and she has no friends?" Demyx asked quickly. I sighed and shook my head. "That wasn't the nicest thing to say. But yes it is." I said looking at the phone again, finally finding a contact that said, 'Home'. I would wait and call her when I got home.

I was anxious to call her as we walked down the street, I had never actually talked to her before. What was I going to say? Well of course, I found your phone. But I had to give it to her somewhere, and if that somewhere was at school people would begin to think things, and Olette would probably get mad. High school wasn't fun, everything was drama. I remember the old days when boys and girls were able to hug and just be friends.

I finally got home, while Demyx and Axel had to keep walking since they lived further down. I ran inside, and no one was home. No one ever was. I ran to my room, and jumped on my bed taking out the cell phone and going back to the contact that said, 'Home.'

I pressed the 'call' button and it began to ring. I put it to my ear, and gulped.

"Hello?" a woman with an English accent answered.

"Uhm, hello." I said.

"Yakudo Residence, this is Shiri how may I help you?" the woman asked. This must've been their maid, were they to lazy to answer their own damn phone?

"Yes, I have uhm... Miss Namine's cell phone. Could you please tell her that Roxas Atuko has it?" I asked.

"Of course." the maid said. "Would that be all?"

"Uhm, yes." I said.

"Very well, good bye Mr. Atuko." the woman said, hanging up the phone, and leaving me speechless. That was awkward, I had never talked to a maid, or even seen one for that matter. I layed on my bed, questions in my mind. Would the maid give the call to her? Would she call back? Would she get her phone back?

My questions were answered when Namine's cell phone began to ring, making me jump and rub my head after I hit it by leaning back and hitting it on the wall. I opened the phone and stuttered, "H-Hello?"

The voice answered. "Hello. Miss Namine told me to ask you if you could drop the phone off at her home today?" the maid asked. I sighed and laid back down.

"Uhm okay." I said.

"Do you know where Miss Namine lives?" the woman asked.

"Yes." I said.

"Okay, thank you Mr. Atuko. Have a good day." she said before hanging up. I walked towards my bedroom door and grabbed my jacket. It was still awkward.

**KhKhKhKhKhKhKhKhKhKh**

I had road my skateboard there, just because I couldn't drive yet and my mom wasn't home. My mom worked everyday, and sometimes didn't show up at all. And when she did she was drunk the whole night with different men. My dad had left a year ago, saying he was going to come back but he never did. He had stopped calling and didn't reply our letters. Soon my mom got tired of waiting, and she became what she was today.

I loved my mom, and she loved me even if she didn't act like it.

I new the whole town by heart. Everyone knew where Namine lived, because she lived in the biggest house in Destiny Island. It was blocked off by a giant gate, and they had no neighbors.

I stopped at the gate and pressed the button. This time it was a butler.

"Hello." This time the person sounded American.

"Hello, I'm here to drop of Miss Namine's phone." I said, feeling weirder and weirder calling her _Miss_ Namine

"Okay, the gate is going to open." the man said, and after he did it began to open. I walked slowly into the courtyard, which had fountains and flowers. I saw the mansion ahead of me, feeling my mouth hang right open, and then I came back to reality. I gulped and finally after walking for which seemed like a very long distance got to the door.

I knocked, and after a few seconds, a woman answered the door. It was a maid, which was like the ones on TV. "Hello Mr. Atuko, Miss Namine is upstairs. I will take you to her." the woman said, the same one I had talked to on the phone. I slowly walked inside, and followed the maid up the stairs. The spiral staircase seemed to go all around the house, but finally she lead me to another door. "Here you are." she said, opening the door.

I saw Namine sitting at a desk drawing.

"Miss Namine, Mr. Roxas Atuko is here." the maid announce, and Namine's head slowly looked over at me.

"Thank you." Namine said, standing up and walking towards me. "Shiri you may go." the same beautiful voice I heard on the stage, coming out of her soft red lips. Shiri nodded and walked away.

"Hello Roxas." Namine smiled, hands behind her back.

"Uhm, hi." I said. "Here's your phone." I said quickly handing her the phone.

"Thank you, I accidentally dropped it. Tell me, where did you find it?" she asked quietly.

"Uhm I was walking home and I looked down and there it was." I said.

"Well I'm glad you found it, and no one else did." she said, a smile on her lips. I nodded, and it was quiet, but Namine was getting ready to say something. She was just having trouble with the words.

"You were very good today, in drama." she finally said.

"Thank you." I said. "But you were better."

Namine smiled again, which made me blush. "Thank you, I have been taking Drama lessons since I was three. My mother wanted me to have a hobby, and once I was in a show she wanted me to keep going..." she said, trailing off in embarrassment. "Sorry, I talk to much." she said.

"Really, I never hear you talk at all." I said, making her smile and giggle again.

"Well thank you for getting my phone." she said.

"No problem." I said. "I'll see you tomorrow." She nodded, and I began to walk away. Namine was watching me, I could feel her eyes at the back of my head. I turned around right before I turned the corner, and saw Namine staring at me still. I smirked and walked away.

_Even after all that..._

_I couldn't figure her out._

**KhKhKhKhKhKhKhKhKhKhKhKh**

I know this wasn't a very good chapter, but I hope you liked it! Thank you for all the loving reviews, they made me feel special! And you guys all know! Happy Reviews Make Happy Authors. Happy Authors write your stories faster!


	3. Act Three:Before the Show

**Act Three: She walks up to him, accidentally tripping over her own two feet. He was there to catch her before she fell. A few laughs go throughout the audience, but then again they don't care. They were together.**

KhKhKhKhKhKhKhKhKhKhKhKh

I couldn't say I was happy to go back to school, I actually hated getting up and going to school. But today I guess I would give it the exception. Today was the day that the parts for the plays were coming out, and I knew Namine was going to get the part of Juliet. I really didn't want to be in the play at all, but the school had made me take drama for my elective, and I couldn't change it. But now I really didn't want to change it. The thought of Namine came back into my head, like she was stuck inside of it.

Sora was downstairs watching Tv. He was already ready for school, while I was upstairs fixing my hair. Sora would complain how I would spend hours in the bathroom working on my hair. It was true I did, but how did he think my hair got this spiky?

I walked downstairs, finally ready to go to school. I picked up my backpack and swung it over my shoulder. Sora followed along, as we walked out of the house. I had no idea where our mom was today, because she hadn't come home. So we grabbed some money on the counter that she would put there when she felt like it. Sometimes she wouldn't give us money for the whole week, but since my world didn't revolve around money I didn't care.

Sora locked the house, and I made sure I had the key in my pocket. We began walking down the sidewalk, when a long, black limo began to slowly down and stop right next to us. Sora and I looked at each other with puzzled looks on our faces. The driver got out, and opened the side door. Namine walked out and smiled at both of us. "I'm sorry for surprising you. It is nice to see you again Roxas, and you too Sora." Her soft voice said. Sora smiled and put out his hand to shake hers.

"So, I wanted to know if maybe I could drive you to school today? I mean you did find my phone, and I am very grateful for that." She said. She didn't seem embarrass, but I was the only one that could tell she was blushing. Her pale cheeks were slowly turning a light pink color.

Sora quickly looked at me. "You found her phone?" He asked, surprised. I hadn't told him about my encounter with Namine. "Yah you were at Basketball Practice, and while walking with Axel and Demyx, I found her phone on the sidewalk. So I gave it back to her." I explained. Sora's eyebrows bunched together, but he just shook his head and smiled at Namine.

"Well?" She asked, the same beautiful smile on her lips. Wait, not beautiful! I had a girlfriend, remember? I shook the thoughts out my head.

"Why not?" Sora asked, smiling. Namine laughed, and got in motioning for us to get in. We got in the limo, which seemed bigger in the inside, than the out. "So Namine, do you always drive to school in a limo?" Sora asked out of the blue. I groaned and glared at him. "Why would you ask someone that?" I muttered under my breath.

Namine looked over at me and giggled, then looked back at Sora. "Yes, unless my mom and dad decide to teach me to drive." She smiled. Sora gasped and his eyes almost popped out of his head.

"You know how to drive?" He asked. Namine giggled again and nodded. "Yah my parents may have people doing stuff for me but they won't support me forever. They want me to learn some things about life." She said looking out the dark window.

We soon drove up to school, right in front of the gate, and the driver got out and opened the door for us. "Thanks Namine, that sure does beat walking to school." Sora said, that dorky giant grin on his face. Namine shook her head and said, "No problem."

We walked towards the gate, getting weird glares from other people. I saw Olette and Kairi talking to each other until Kairi noticed us with Namine, and pointed towards us. Olette looked surprised, and they talked quietly for awhile before they began to walk over to us. "Hey Roxy!" Olette chirped, hooking onto my arm and kissing on the cheek.

Kairi hugged Sora, and we began to walk away. I noticed Kairi and Olette look back and seem to give some dirty glares to someone. Yet for some odd reason, I didn't even have to see who.

I already knew it was Namine.

KhKhKhKhKhKhKhKhKhKhKhKh

"Okay students, I don't want you all to get sad about this if you didn't get the part you wanted. I mean, you are all great little actors and actresses, but of course the stage must go to the best. Now please stand up when I call your name." Mrs. Sunada called to us, very loudly. She said that we should speak loudly as well, using pronunciation. All I could do was roll my eyes, this was still a load of crap to me for some reason.

"For the role of Juliet, can Namine please stand up. Everyone give her a hand." Mrs. Sunada said, a ginormous smile on her face. I saw Kairi look at one of her little friends and whisper, "What a surprise." She got a nasty look from the teacher.

"And for the role of Romeo is Roxas." Mrs. Sunada said happily, everyone turned to me and clapped, saying 'Good Job' and 'Wow!' I tried to ignore them, and I looked over at Namine, who was smiling to herself. She didn't look at me though, but she knew I was looking at her.

So when all the chearing died off, she began to read off the others. Olette was upset with her role of Lady Capulet, and almost more upset of me being Romeo and Namine being Juliet. I could see her glaring at Namine, once Namine caught her and she just smirked. It was cute, but I would never say that outloud.

"Okay, well that is everyone. So first rehearsal is tomorrow at the same time as everyday. But I will need Romeo and Juliet to come after school today. We have some things to...discuss." Mrs. Sunada laughed loudly and walked to the stage, and soon disappearing behind a curtain most likely to her office. The bell rang and everyone rushed out of the class, except for Sora and I. Namine didn't get up, but continued to draw. Sora grabbed my arm and told me to hurry up, as I we walked up the aisle, I turned around.

The small blond girl was looking at me, smiling. She waved a bit, and turned around.

KhKhKhKhKhKhKhKhKhKhKhKhKh

I had to deal with Olette's complaining all day that day. How she wanted the part of Juliet, or how I should drop out of the play. All she got was really mean comments from Riku, but hey she was getting on my nerves. Obviously this wasn't about her, rather than her wanting it to be about her. Did all girls only think of themselves?

Luckily for me after school I didn't have to walk home with her and endure the endless nagging. Instead I had to go to Mrs. Sunada, and of course Namine. Finally the last bell rang for the end of the day, and everyone shuffled out of their seat out of the classroom. I didn't blame them, because I did the same exact thing and practically ran to the Auditorium where we were going to meet, but as I walked in I saw I had already been beaten by the small, blonde girl.

"Great. Great!" Mrs. Sunada exclaimed across the auditorium as I walked in. "Now we have our two lead roles, excellent." She clapped to herself and walked towards Namine. She gestured me to come forward, so gradually I made it to them. "You two were the best from everyone, but you didn't hear that from me." Mrs. Sunada laughed, well...it sounded like a high pitched growl. "Anyway, you two are going to have to spend as much time possible together. There has to be the strongest emotional scene at the point of the last kiss. Do you understand?"

Both Namine and I were silent. This was pretty awkard already.

Mrs. Sunada laughed again, "Sorry for scaring you like that. Here, let me refrase this. Get to know each other because the next two months of rehearsal are extremely important for a good connection between you two."

Namine and I nodded understandingly. She had infact scared me. Didn't she realize that I had a girlfriend, that was extremely jealous, and who would most likely bite off my head if I started hanging out with the beautiful blonde girl right next to me.

Woah, scratch that. If I hung out with Namine... Why would I say beautiful?

"I think we need to have some rehearsals after school, just the two of you, and we'll go over your lines. Is this okay?" Mrs. Sunada asked us. I nodded, and Namine nodded.

Maybe, If I actually did hang out with Namine I'd figure out her little secret of hers... Well if she had a secret. I'm pretty sure she does anyway.


	4. Act Four: Memorizing Lines

**Act Four: He stutters a bit, searching for the lines that should be in his head. He feels sweat forming on his forehead, and looks over at her. Her lips molded into a small smirk, followed with the words shaped for him to read. He nods and quickly goes on with the scene.**

_KhKhKhKhKhKhKhKhKhKhKhKh_

"Olette, please, Mrs. Sunada said-"

"I don't care what she said Roxas! I don't want you to go over to Namine's house, do you understand me? How would you feel if I went over to like, Hayner's house and practice lines with him!" It was too early in the morning to be yelled at, especially by the person that is supposed to support you no matter what. At least a good girlfriend would do so.

"Olette, I recall you going to Hayner's once to play video games. Last time I checked, you don't even like video games." I calmly reflected back to her. Which resulted with her stomping her foot on the ground.

"Roxas! You know Hayner and I are just friends. How can you even assume that we did anything?"

"How can you assume that I'm going to do anything with Namine. I barely know her!"

There was an awkward silence, and I saw Olette's eyes moisten. And then she did it. She did the innocent look that was so easy to fall for, and I was the number one sucker for it. She brushed back a strand of hair that was in her face, and tucked it behind her ear. Looking down at my feet, she held the look like she did something wrong, but wouldn't say so because she was, still, Olette.

I let out a loud sigh, and grabbed her waist, bringing her closer to me. "Look," I said, "I won't do anything. I promise." When I got no response, I took my free hand and brought it to her chin, meeting her green eyes with my blue ones. "Babe, I promise."

She gave me a small smile and answered, "Okay. I'm sorry." I grinned and gently brought my lips to hers. And for that second, it felt like I was truely happy with Olette.

The bell rang, and as we said our goodbyes, I watched her walk off. I spun on the heel of my feet to go the opposite direction, when I accidently ran into something. Or more like, someone. A small shriek escaped porcelain lips, and the petite body began to fall backwards. I reached out and grabbed at her waist and back to hold her up, and successfully did so. I felt her small arms wrapped around my neck, and she tried to regain her own balance.

"I'm sorry, I didn't see you there," I said, scratching the back of my head, and picking up her books from the floor. She dusted off her white dress, and shook her head vigorously.

"No! No, it's alright," her gentle voice replied, "I should've known I would scare you. I seem to do that a lot!" She said in a joking matter, smiling sweetly, as I handed the books back to her. I felt my face rise in temperature, it was time to say something back that didn't make me sound like a douche bag.

"Yeah, you're downright scary."

Not what I was looking for.

"Wait! Not like you're scary or anything! I mean, you aren't scary at all! You said you scare people a lot and I was just joking back and..."

She rose an eyebrow, a smirk planted on her face, "Roxas, I could tell you were joking."

I didn't understand myself. A few minutes ago I was smooth, confident Roxas. Hell, I was smooth and confident all the time. There was no reason to get nervous. How can I be so calm with Olette, but not calm with Namine. Shouldn't I be like this with my girlfriend? The one I should be nervous about saying something wrong and sounding like an idiot. But now I'm standing infront of this beautiful girl, and I was out of words.

"Uhm, Roxas... are you okay?" Her words were filled with concern, as she reached out her hand to touch my shoulder.

"Yeah...Yeah! I am. Sorry. Sorry for uhm, running into you." I stuttered, rubbing the back of my head. She smiled and shook her head, "No really, it was my fault. I just wanted to make sure if it's still okay to practice the lines today after school."

I was taken aback, "Of course it's okay!"

She rose an eyebrow at me, with a contemplating look on her face, "Are you sure? I mean, I kind of overheard your girlfriend yelling at you..." She drifted off, as if she was embarrassed. That would be silly, considering I was the one having a public quarrel with his girlfriend.

"Namine, it's really fine. Mrs. Sunada's orders were to get this stuff down. Get to know each other. Olette understands, and we're going to kick ass for this play." I grinned, hoping to reassure her.

"As long as you mean it." She gave a small smirk, looking up at me with her azure eyes. This was the look of true innocence, not Olette's fake show from earlier.

"It's fine, I promise."

Seems like I've been making a lot of promises lately.

_KhKhKhKhKhKhKhKhKhKhKhKh_

"I don't know what you're thinking Quarter Back, but if I was alone with that gorgeous, blonde babe I would-" I managed to throw Riku's nasty socks at Axel's face before he finished the rest of that vulgar sentence. Axel threw them back at me, "Oh, I'm sorry. Did I make you upset? Just because I would totally tap that girl like there's no tomorrow, and you can't touch her."

"Stop teasing the poor boy, can't you see that he's already troubled enough as it is?" Demyx came to my rescue, "He's obviously in a pickle, Axel. He likes two different girls. One, his girlfriend, who isn't exactly the nicest person, but has some nice assets if you know what I mean. And the other is a classy, dignifed... for lack of a better word, woman. You just come around and taunt him, while he's slowly suffering inside. Isn't that right Roxy?"

Axel rolled his eyes, getting his gear on for practice, "Demyx, come on. Roxas knows what he wants. He wants what every guy wants. A little less conversation, and a little more action."

"Axel that's not true," I admitted, "And Demyx I really don't need you trying to read my mind. I don't even know what's wrong. All I know is, I promised Olette nothing would happen today at Namine's house, and nothing will."

Demyx this time rolled his eyes at me, "Right. Sounds like how Axel said he wouldn't get back with Larxene, but he did anyway."

I glanced over at the tall redhead, as he tried not to make eye contact. "Really Axel? Really? You said you were done this time. And you took her back anyway? She's crazy! She's always accusing you of cheating, when obviously you don't." Axel grinned at me, "Well, sometimes her accusations were true. She gave me another chance though. You do realize you're talking to the guy that told you to get a piece of that hot chick you're seeing later today, when you have an amazing girlfriend, right?"

Demyx sneered at Axel as he finished dressing for practice, "You are about the worst person I've ever met Axel. You seriously have no standards. At all. You have to treat a woman with kindness and compassion. Not treating her like an object."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Axel dismissed the comments from Demyx.

Riku finally chimed in, as he always does, "Why does it matter anyway. You think any of these chicks will matter after high school? We only have one year left in this place, and we'll all do something different in the future. And obviously girls like Larxene, don't respect themselves. Sure, Axel is being a disgusting pig-" Axel glared over at Riku, who rolled his eyes in reply, "But she is also being desperate, and subjugating herself to it. Just because she's willing to accept it. Olette is just like Larxene, maybe even worse. But, Rox, don't you for one second think you can get into something with Namine. She's way better than that. She's way better than everyone in this school, no, in this town."

"I never said I was going to do anything," I burrowed my eyebrows.

"But, it doesn't mean you didn't think about doing something," Riku responded.

So what if I did. What if I thought about walking into Namine's house, and not being able to control myself. Or maybe I thought about the kissing scene we would do, and convince her that we had to keep practicing because it just wasn't right, just so I could feel her soft lips on mine, again and again. As I noticed Axel, Demyx, and Riku staring at me, I slammed my locker shut, finally ready for practice. "This conversation is over. Focus on practice guys."

"Yes, captain," they grumbled, closing their lockers and following me to the field for another day of practice.

_KhKhKhKhKhKhKhKhKhKhKhKh_

After finishing practice, and rushing home to shower, I had finally made my way to Namine's large house once again. Not as in much of awe, but still weirded out by the overall size of the property, I made my way past the gate and fountains without losing my head.

No this time, I was only thinking about what I would say to her. How I could possibly make this less awkward then it could potentially be.

Finally making my way to the door, I knocked twice waiting for a maid or butler to answer. To my surprise, Namine opened the door instead and smiled warmly. "Hello, Roxas. Come in," She gestured, leading me into the large building, in which I noticed was empty. "I didn't want you to feel uncomfortable, so the help isn't here today. I know it's a little... different," she said, a light, pink color spreading across her cheeks. I felt my face getting hot too, being absolutely alone with Namine was more uncomfortable then with the help here too.

I coughed, "That's alright. Well, uhm, where should we rehearse?"

"I figure the living room? I mean, wherever you want. We basically have the entire house!" she giggled, leading her hands to lock behind her back.

How about your room? On your bed? No, stop it. Stop it right now, Roxas. Focus. "Yeah, the living room is fine," the words finally making it up my throat.

As I followed her to the living room, I noticed the paintings of the gorgeous girl I was following. The pictures were perfect, but she was much more beautiful in person. That was the word that came to my mind when I saw Namine, beautiful. But when I talked to her, there was a different word, that I just couldn't place my finger on.

We entered the extravagent 'living room' as she called it, and looked at me as I stood with my mouth wide open. "I'm sorry, it's just... My parents... I don't know why we need all of this stuff anyway, no one uses it," she looked down at the tan carpet.

"Oh no it's okay. I've seen a lot of living rooms much bigger than this one. I mean, the chandelier could be brighter. And the piano could obviously be shinier, you should get this polished as soon as possible. And that big screen television? That looks about sixty-five inches. Not seventy," I said, grinning. She looked up and smiled at me, and sat down on the couch, "You're right. This couch could be softer," she giggled. I took my spot next to her, grabbing my script book from my backpack.

She smiled at me, as I glanced up at her from the script. "I know we aren't best friends, but can I be truthful with you, Namine?" I asked, and she tilted her head to the side and smiled, "Of course, Roxas."

I sighed, "I have no idea what I'm doing."

"With the play?" She inquired.

"With anything."

She smiled gently, with a certain sadness in her voice she sighed, "Roxas, no one our age knows what they're doing. I wish I knew how to help you with everything, but I can try to make your life easier and help you with this play. You are very talented, and maybe you can find the answers through this. I know it sounds corny, but acting opens your life to a new world. Something that isn't yours, something... different. Maybe that's all you need."

"I think you're right," I nodded, "It sounds like you have a lot of experience with this."

She quickly glanced at me, a shot of defense rose in her, "What does that mean?"

"I don't mean to offend you. But you said that so naturally, so convicingly. It just sounded like you knew exactly what you were talking about. I'm sorry if I offended you," I said with true sincerity in my voice.

She shook her head, "No, not. It's okay. I know you didn't mean it like that. I guess you could say that. I mean, I've just been in a lot of plays," she said with a small smile, the same hurt in her eyes.

I nodded gently, and looked down at the script in my hand. "Do you think you can teach me how to do this then?" I grinned. She giggled, and nodded, turning the page to my first lines. Her light blue eyes, sparkled as she spoke the words off the page, making me believe the emotions behind it. I tried to speak with the same feeling as she did, but not sounding as amazing as she did.

As we finished for the night, we walked to her door. She smiled, with her hands behind her back, "You did very well today, you are going to be great. Of course with more practice." I chuckled, and stared into those azure eyes I couldn't get off my mind.

I opened the door, and turned to face her before I walked off, "Hey, Namine?"

She smiled at me, "Yes?"

"Thank you."

"No problem, Roxas."

As I walked, I felt words fill my lungs, I just had to tell her. Quickly turning around, I went to say it, but the door was closed. I saw her figure walking past the curtains, and then disappear into the house.

"I think you're that something different in my life..." I mumbled, before walking down the street, back home. To where I would fall asleep in my bed, dream about the blonde girl, wake up, and still be in the world that I was in before. Nothing would change. Not without her.

_KhKhKhKhKhKhKhKhKhKhKhKh_

Authors Note: AFTER A FEW YEARS. A NEW CHAPTER. I hope you guys genuinely enjoyed it! Took longer than expected because I was actually trying out for my school play! Whether or not I got the part, I am not sure. But, either way, more updates will come soon! Please review! Tell me what you like! THANK YOU FOR READING!

(Also, I was going to update this yesterday, but Fanfiction was down! Sorry for the wait!)


End file.
